


Boss is a Balseraph

by Cally



Category: In Nomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cally/pseuds/Cally





	Boss is a Balseraph

I think of myself as pretty ordinary.

I mean, that's the way my life has always been.

I finished high school, and gave University a try, but... it just wasn't for me.

I didn't have many skills. My words-per-minute were pretty fair though.

It was pure fancy that I went to that crazy doctor's private practice that day.

He was an older man, spared me only the briefest of smiles. I fidgeted in my skirt and suit I had borrowed from my roommate. This was hardly my first job interview, and I hardly expected it to be my last. He started looking over my resume. I counted the seconds to when the questions would come, followed by the inevitable: "Thank you for your time... we'll keep in touch."

What happened instead... it's really just a miracle.

The doctor looked at my resume and stopped. Eyes wide. Something had caught his attention. In a good way? I wasn't sure. My tension spiked a few more notches and I found myself moving toward the edge of my seat.

He finally looked up, and he spoke.

"Is your name really 'Debbie'?"

...

"Um, yes Doctor Smith. My name is Debbie," I said. 

Doctor Smith clicked his tongue.

"Debbie, Debbie, Debbie..." he repeated. Like it was a new sound he had never heard before. I began to wonder exactly what mental condition _he_ might've had.

"Very well, then! You're hired!" He leaned forward with an offered handshake.

Was he joking? Pulling my leg? He hadn't-- there just hadn't been time for him to really read my qualifications, had there been?

But...

I needed a job. Any job. I returned his handshake.

"When can you start? You can start right now?" he asked.

Yeah. That was right. I could.

"Yes, that's no problem. Thank you, Doctor Smith," I said. I was more calm than I thought I'd be.

The Doctor smiled, with teeth. I became aware this handshake had lasted a bit too long.

"Call me Ambrosius."


End file.
